Isabella's Confession
by Emilygoesrawr39
Summary: With Isabella's birthday just around the corner, He's planning a number of surprises just for her special day. But She might just have a little surprise of her own for him. Sorry, I suck at summaries. Rated T just in case.
1. Today is the day

***NOTE*** This is my first attempt at fanfiction, creative writing, and the fanfiction website so PLEASE go easy on me.

I am such a HUGE Phinabella shipper, so I thought I would try a story(:

Stalk me. .com emilygoesrawr39 (twitter)

Feel free to review, any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.

~Em(ILY)

**Isabella's POV**

_Today is the day,_ I thought to myself as I dabbed pale pink gloss to my lips. Of course I was referring to the day that I finally tell Phineas how I feel about him. We had been best friends since we were five, although I had always thought of him as more than just a friend, even then. And I had tried so hard to make it known to him. I was always there when he made one of his many crazy contraptions. Hell, we had even gone traveling the world, to PARIS for christ's sake. And I sang him a passionate song from the bottom of my heart. That he ignored. And now, years later I was finally going to admit to him how I felt. God, just the thought of my longtime crush sent shivers down my spine and a pounding in my heart. I looked in the mirror and adjusted my pink ruffled tank top and smiled at my reflection. "Perfect," I whispered. I then proceeded to slip on my dark wash, American Eagle jeggings and my grey Victoria's Secret flip-flops. I bounded down the stairs to get my breakfast for champions: a granola bar and a bottle of cream soda.

"Isa," my mother, Vivian Garcia-Shapiro said, coming up behind me. "Why so dressed up, Hija?"

"Oh, hi Mami," I said, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Is there some special event going on that I should know about, bebe?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"No, Mami," I replied. "Just going over to Phineas and Ferb's." The second his name came out of my mouth, the wide grin spreading across my face gave away any attempt at hiding my emotions.

"Isabella," she said with a tear sliding down her face. "Knock him dead, Princesa. You are such a lovely young woman. My little girl is sixteen, I just can't believe it." She began to puddle up.

"Moooommm," I protested as she cradled me like a baby. "Please."

"Come with me," she said leading me to her bedroom. She walked over to her jewelry box and pulled out the little diamond pendant that my father gave her before he died. I lifted my waist-length, raven hair so she could fix the chain around my neck. I turned to face her so she could examine me. "Ahh," she sighed. "Now you are perfection. He's going to love you, bebe."

I kissed my Chihuahua pinky on the nose and headed out the front door.

"Okay, Isabela. You can do this. You are a Garcia-Shapiro, you can do anything," I said to myself as I crossed the street to the Flynn-Fletcher household. I practiced my deep breathing as I headed up their driveway. The driveway that I had come to see everyday. The driveway that I could walk up backward and blindfolded. I slid my hands down my jeans as I walked into their backyard. "Hey Phineas," I said cheerfully. "Whatcha doin'?"


	2. Did I miss something?

MY FIRST REVIEW! I am so excited guys lemme just tell you(:

TheNargana: Thank you so much. I'm going to try to write at least once a week but school's starting soon so my schedule might be tight.

WordNerb93: Thanks a ton! I really can't believe that I'm writing at all but it just sort of happened. I REALLY had to do this story. Phinabella give me the warm fuzzies(: I appreciate your reading my story!

Whythis: Thanks, I plan to update on Saturdays. But fair warning, This isn't going to be a story where they just immediately fall in love, I have to do some character development so it may be a long story(:

Anyways I appreciate any readers and I love you all. Sooooo without further ado, chapter 2 (heheheh that rhymed)

Oh, and one more thing. In my last chapter, Isabella is supposed to only be 15. It's her birthday next week in this story(:

**Phineas's POV**

Ferb and I woke up that morning at exactly 6:59 AM. "Hahahaha," I laughed as the alarm beeped at 7. "Beat you again, clock!" Ferb rolled his eyes at me, but his smile said he wasn't too annoyed at this statement. I had, after all, said it every morning when we woke up right before the alarm clock sounded. But hey, it was a tradition. "So Ferb," I said, turning to my step-brother. "What should we do today? School starts in a few days so we should probably make our last invention of the summer something big. Something crazy. Something to make our last days of Summer go out with a bang! What do you think?"

He shrugged, which was to be expected. Ferb was more of a man of action than of words. Maybe that's why we got along so well. Opposites attract.

"Well maybe we can…." I started, the gears already turning in my head, searching for an idea. Then it hit me. "I've got it!" I shouted, snapping my fingers. "We should build something for Isabella!"

"Oh yeah," Ferb said quietly in his posh brittish accent. "It IS her birthday next week, isn't it?"

"August 27th, to be exact." I obviously knew Isabella's birthday by heart. We had been best friends forever, even before Ferb came along. She knows everything about me, and I know everything about her. At least, I think I do. I pulled out my sleek, black IPhone, tapped the bubbly icon labeled "Contacts" and scrolled through the list. "Ah, here we are," I said when I found the contact I had been looking for. "Vivian Garcia-Shapiro." I clicked on her name and pressed 'New Text Message'

_Hey Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro! This is Phineas Flynn. I was just wondering if you had any idea what Isabella wants for her birthday next week?_ I pressed send.

Almost immediately, I was given a reply.

_Phineas! Oh my, I haven't talked to you since you were a little niño. How have you been? My Isa, she is such a boring one. She says all she wants for her birthday is clothes and a driver's license. Isn't that boring? Most sixteen year olds want a fancy car and a big party, although I suppose her quincenera and her bat mitzvah was enough big parties wasn't it? But all she wants is a license and clothes. _

I smiled at the rather large text that I got from Isabella's mom, Vivian. She was always a talkative woman, often stumbling off topic from time to time. I guess I thought she would have mellowed with age, like Candace did. I also felt bad. I really hadn't spoken to Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro since I was maybe ten or eleven years old. She was a sweet woman.

_Thanks, ma'am. Actually, that helps us a lot. Just don't mention this to Isabella, okay?_

_Okay, Phineas. You're a sweet, creative boy. You'll think of something extravagante for her._

I put the phone back in my pocket. "Vivian said all Isabella wants is clothes and her driver's license. So what can we build from that?"

Ferb thought for a minute. "Well we can build her a car."

"Ferb, you're a GENIOUS!" I shouted hugging him. "We need to think of some other things for her too. She's a really special girl, after all." Ferb looked at me with a smirk. "What?" I asked him.

"Oh, nothing," He said casually.

"O…k…" I said, brushing it off. "Well she also wants clothes… OH!" I exclaimed as the idea popped into my head. "How about if we build her an electronic closet, where she puts together any outfit she wants on a touchscreen, and the closet gives her that exact outfit?"

A broad grin spread across Ferb's face. "I'll put together some blueprints for the car and the closet," he said walking out the room.

"You get started," he said, going to the fence. "I have to get some parts for the car." He left.

Suddenly a voice came up behind me.

"Hey Phineas," Isabella chirruped. "Whatcha doin'?"

I bolted around. "I-Isabella," I stuttered. "W-what are you doing here?"

"What are you talking about?" She laughed. "I come here everyday."

"Oh yeah," I said nervously. I attempted to hide the blueprints in my hand.

"What's that?" She said, trying to see behind my back.

_Shit._ I thought. _She saw it._ I tried to play it off cool. "What are you taking about?"

"The papers behind your back," She said. "Are they blueprints? Let me see them!" She tried to reach behind my back.

"NO!" I said trying to get away. I must have pulled too far back because the next thing I knew, I was on the ground with Isabella on top of me.

She was laughing and breathing hard. Then her eyes met mine and everything was silent.

"Whoa," we both whispered at the same time.

Just then Ferb came through the gate. "Hey Phineas I got the parts for the—" He stopped when he saw us on the ground, Isabella on top of me. "Did I miss something?" He asked.

AAAANNND There you have it. Wasn't it cuteee? Just kidding. Tell me what you think. Was it good? Does it need work? Did I mess up on anything? Let me know. Love you guys. Follow me on twitter Emilygoesrawr39 and on tumblr likefallinginreverse (: BYEEE


	3. Daddy did what?

I am SO sorry it took so long! I had a family emergency and then I got grounded and it was just this huge fiasco. I apologize if this chapter seems rushed. I just didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer.

Reviews!

WordNerb93—Yeah I know, I didn't mean to): But I fixed it(:

Gyaradosmaster—Hahah, and darn, I wish I'd thought of that! That's a cool idea, really. You should patent that. (Seriously) :p

sonicboy678—No, she didn't. (Thank goodness.) But you might be upset about what Phineas does in this chapter. (No they don't start kissing, unfortunately)

snadopwertforesces—Hahah, yeah. It was. Hopefully in the near future Phineas will get over his obliviousness.

TheNargana—OMG, thank you so much. You have no idea how much all my wonderful readers and reviewers mean to me(:

Whythis—AWH, yay(: I appreciate that a lot. Thank you!

Robot Wolf 26Z—OMG, forrealz? HAPPY BIRTHDAY(:

Anyway, that's all the reviews.

You know what to do. Twitter—emilygoesrawr39 Tumblr—likefallinginreverse

**Isabella's POV**

Phineas shoved—yes, SHOVED me off of him faster than you can say Gitchee Gitchee Goo.

"No Ferb," Phineas mumbled hastily. "You didn't miss anything."

Ferb looked at him incredulously, then at me with a worried look. "yeah," I said quietly. "Actually I was just leaving." I stood up and wiped the dirt off my jeans. "Bye guys."

Phineas stood up. "Isabella, wait."

"No really, Phin," I sighed. "I should get going. I uh, I have to feed Pinky. Bye." I ran out of the yard before he could see my tears.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

By the time I got to my house, I was in hysterics. They were fat, round tears and it was the kind of crying that's loud and snot-filled and you can't breathe. Let's just say it sucked. My mom came around the corner and saw me bawling. "Isa," she said, surprised. "What happened?"

"I…just…can't…do…it" I said in between sobs. "He's so oblivious and it's just never going to happen between us, Mami. I'm sorry."

For a while, she doesn't say anything. She simply comforts me with back pats and 'Shhh's. After about 15 to 30 minutes later, she stood up. "Come with me to the bedroom," she said with a barely-there smile. "It's about time I told you about your father."

_ Dad?_ I thought to myself. My father had died on impact in a car accident when I was just two, so I didn't really remember much about him. Actually, I knew nothing about him.

"I'm just going to come right out and say it," she breathed so low, I could barely hear it. "Your father wasn't killed by a drunk driver."

I widened my eyes. "What?"

"He was a very…sad man, Iz," she said, choosing her words carefully.

I nodded sowly.

"So," she continued. He, uh….he ran off the side of the road, and he…" She lost it then, falling into a pit of sobs.

It took me a minute to register what she said. Then it hit me. MY father killed himself. I started silently crying with my mom, but then I got angry. How could he?! He had left my mom and I to take care of ourselves. Who does that? Then I thought about it. People can't help having depression. Still, it hurt thinking about how he would just leave like that. Did he do it because of me?

Almost as if reading my mind, my mom said "He loved you very much Isabella. You were his entire world. He just…well, sometimes the chemicals in our brain don't work very well, and we just get upset and there isn't anything we can do about it. He didn't mean to hurt anybody. It just became too much for him to handle. I hope you aren't mad at him. He wouldn't want you to be disappointed with him."

"No, I know," I sighed. "I'm not mad at him."

"Well then, I hope you aren't mad at me," she said quietly. "You know, for not telling you sooner."

I hugged her. "I could never be mad at you, mama. I just need to let this sink in. Could I be alone in my room, please?"

She nodded. "Of course. Take all the time you need. Oh, and keep the necklace. Consider it your birthday present from me and your daddy."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Once I was in my room, I immediately pulled out my guitar and my notebook. I had been writing songs since I was 10, and I had to write one for dad to make me feel better. After about 25 minutes, I had finished my song and began to pluck a sweet melody on the strings. I opened my mouth and sang.

"Have you ever been on the outside? Just so numb, that you can't even cry? When you rest your face on tear-stained pillows, you thank god for giving darkness to night."

"Then the tears fall down, and your world falls apart. When you spend your life crying for everybody else you find time to cry for yourself."

I began to belt the chorus

"But just remember beautiful, you hear it undeniable. We love you. We're fighting by your side. And don't give in, never say never. They can't keep you in pieces forever. Don't give in, fight for what you believe in."

For the third verse, I lowered my voice again to the sweet melody.

"You've taken all the blows. And you don't think you're bulletproof anymore. And the walls are caving in, and the blood you shed is evidence. You're at a loss, life's a fucking war. Just a stupid war. Yeah."

I sang the chorus.

"But just remember beautiful, you hear it undeniable. We love you. We're fighting by your side. And don't give in, never say never. They can't keep you in pieces forever. Don't give in, fight for what you believe in."

I changed my chord progression for the bridge.

"No one to notice who I am, no one to love me where I stand. Funny how one thing can bring you to your knees like that. No one to guide me through this life, no one that's' close to hold me tight. No one to get me out of the dark, nobody there to mend my heart. Mend my heart, yeah."

"But just remember beautiful, you hear it undeniable. We love you. We're fighting by your side. And don't give in, never say never. They can't keep you in pieces forever. Don't give in, fight for what you believe in."

For the last part of the song, I stopped playing the guitar and sang the chorus again softly.

"But just remember beautiful, you hear it undeniable. We love you. We're fighting by your side. And don't give in, never say never. They can't keep you in pieces forever. Don't give in, fight for what you believe in."

I collapsed on my bed and smiled. I liked my song. I thought it was pretty damn good. Maybe even the best I'd ever written. Just then, my phone buzzed. It was a text from Phineas.

_ Hey, u butt-dialed me. But that was an amazing song. I have legit chills. U have a beautiful voice ;)_

I laughed. I couldn't stay mad at him, I loved him too much!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Okay, There you go! I really like how this chapter turned out, even though it was late. And please don't steal my song. I worked really hard on writing it, and I don't want anybody taking credit for it(: Let me know what you guys thought. LOVE YA!


End file.
